


The Undertale (AU version)

by determination-saved (Firetype55), Firetype55



Series: AU Works [1]
Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetype55/pseuds/determination-saved, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetype55/pseuds/Firetype55
Summary: So this? This is an AU of my AU.





	The Undertale (AU version)

**Author's Note:**

> So this? This is an AU of my AU.

Long ago, three races ruled over the Earth: humans, monsters, and halflings. The halflings kept to the mountains, the monsters to the beaches, and the humans to the flatlands. 

One day, war broke out between the Humans and the Halflings.

The monsters stayed out of the war, and it was a good thing, for the halflings very quickly lost, and were banished underneath a mountain, one very special to the halfling kingdom: Mount Ebott. 

It was, after all, where the center of their kingdom was. 

Many years later.....

A human and a monster fell Underground.

The king and queen's younger daughter found them when they cried for help. 

They became the best of friends.

The peace did not last, as the human got sick, and with the human's death, the monster 'fell down'. 

The younger daughter absorbed their souls, and brought their bodies to the surface. It was her downfall, as the humans and monsters killed her.

Wounded, she stumbled back to the King's garden, where she died. 

Enraged, the rulers' eldest daughter demanded that the Queen wage war on the two races. 

The Queen agreed, and the King left, never to be seen again.

6 humans and 6 monsters have fallen and met their end in a 20 year span.


End file.
